


The Art of Persuasion

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wants to show Sherlock the place he grew up in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherstrade story. It's for you. ( You know who you are!) And all the other secret Sherstrade shippers out there.
> 
> It's Lestrade First Person POV.
> 
> English isn't my first language. And I suck at summaries.
> 
> Have fun reading!

„Sherlock.“

„No.“

„Sherlock!“

„No.“

I must admit that at this point I was almost ready to just leave him here. If he wanted to he could spend the day inside, curled up on his chair, sulking. He was better at sulking than anything else really. Even better than he was at deducing.

I rubbed my hand over my face in frustration. Sometimes dealing with Sherlock was even more exhausting than dealing with my teenage daughter or some criminal scum.

It was almost ironic that I was actually glad that I got him to the talking stage of his sulking. Even if the only thing he seemed capable of saying was ‘No.’. 

I would give it one last try and that would be it. If Sherlock replied with ‘No.’ one more time he really would spend the day alone in the house. I hadn’t thought that our little trip would be like this but if he was in one of his moods … then maybe it would be better if I spend the day alone instead of trying to get my… boyfriend, partner, lover… to join me at the beach.

The thought alone made me huff and chuckle.

Sherlock Holmes. On the beach. Yeah. I should have known that this discussion wouldn’t go over well.

“Sherlock,…” I held up my hand to silence him when he opened his mouth again. To spew out another negation without a doubt. “No… I’m speaking now and you are going to listen.”

I raised my eyebrow and looked him in the eye. Sherlock had uncurled enough to raise his head to watch me as I walked up and down in front of the chair he was currently sitting in. 

He liked to pretend that he was the only one to be able to look through my every word and action but the truth was - sometimes Sherlock Holmes was not as enigmatic as he liked others to believe. For me he was sometimes so clear to read that the realisation made my head spin a bit.

I had realised very early on that there was a special tone of voice that worked best on him if I wanted him to listen. It had worked when he was half delirious and it was working on crime scenes when he had talked himself into a rant about the allegedly incompetence of my team and myself. I just had to lower my voice and speak in a forceful tone and he would listen.

It was a heady feeling the first time it happened. It was as if my voice alone would guide him out of the tangled mess his thoughts sometimes became. 

I cleared my throat to lower my voice even further. “Are you going to listen?” I raised my eyebrows again still looking at him.

Sherlock nodded, his blue eyes fixed on mine. Why was I still surprised at the intensity he looked at me with? At his beauty?

I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts. I had a point to make after all.

“Sherlock.” It worked well to mention his name again and again if I wanted to get a point across and needed his attention. But the way he looked at my lips when I spoke told me that he just loved hearing it coming from my lips in my deep DI voice.

I had to fight really hard not to smirk at that fact. My Consulting Detective seemed to have a voice kink.

“Sherlock, we have been here for almost two days. I wanted to show you the place I grew up in. I wanted to show you the house and the streets and the football pitch behind my school. The place where I worked as a teenager… And you agreed to that, remember? I must admit I was really surprised when you told me you actually wanted to come. I couldn’t believe my luck… but so far all you’ve done is sit here in this room on this chair and sulk. I didn’t bring you here to do that! So tell me… why did you say yes to the short trip here when you had no intention of actually coming with me to see the town and the beach?”

Sherlock just huffed. 

“What? I’m asking you here, Sherlock! I want to know!”

“You can’t figure it out yourself, Lestrade?” His condescending tone made my hackles rise. I loved him but I’m not ashamed to admit that sometimes I just wanted to punch him.

“Obviously not. You are the genius here, remember?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I had the inkling that it had to do with John and this new girlfriend of his. She seemed to be resistant against Sherlock and his jabs and just continued to stick around much to Sherlock’s annoyance. 

He tilted his head and one of his dark curls fell across his forehead. My fingers itched to stroke it back.

“I’m not going to take away all the work for you to figure it out by just telling you why I said yes.”  
Sherlock rested his head in the crook of his elbow. He may be a genius but he wasn’t a genius who could hide his face fast enough to cover his blush.  
Ah. So my thoughts were probably right. Even Sherlock must have been embarrassed to admit to his annoyance over the new person in his friend’s life. Especially since she had been nothing but nice to Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” I walked over to the chair and tried to get him to look up at me.

“What?” He suddenly snapped and uncurled fully. His eyes were blazing with something… they seemed even bluer over his reddened cheeks and I reached out to touch the heated skin.  
I knew this look. I knew this something in his eyes… I bit my lip and swallowed hard.  
Sometimes it was hard to keep up with Sherlock’s mood swings. Like right now. One second he seemed sulking and annoyed, the next embarrassed and suddenly was staring at me like he was undressing me with his eyes, contemplating exactly what he wanted to do with me.

I rubbed my palms over my short hair, trying to keep my breath even.  
There was no denying that I wanted it too. Wanted it since the moment I got in the car to drive us down here to Weston. Hell, it was one of the two main reasons why we were here in the first place!  
Baker Street was much to crowded these days for a little alone time and the walls in my flat were paper thin. I really had looked forward to some alone time with my lover when I asked Sherlock to accompany me on my trip to my hometown.

To my surprise he had said yes. It took him a day and some grumbling while stalking around my crime scene but he ended up saying yes. Between a look on his mobile and a shared look with John. 

I could feel the familiar tingle starting low in my belly when Sherlock looked at me like that. It was always like that. Had been this way right from the beginning.

“You wanted to go to the beach!” A traitorous voice whispered in my head. I had half a mind to listen to it when Sherlock slid forward in the chair, jutting out his crotch almost obscenely. 

I swallowed hard and told the voice to fuck off.

“Is this how it’s going to work?” I asked, my voice sounding rough in my own ears.

“Isn’t it?” Sherlock raised his eyebrow. “You told me correctly that we have been here for almost two days. One day, twelve hours and 34 minutes to be exact…”

I wanted to shake my head in confusion about his words when it hit me what he had just said. “Are you… Are you genuinely asking me how it works? A holiday?” It was much too easy sometimes to forget that Sherlock could be incredibly ignorant about things… maybe a holiday between boyfriends was one of those things.

He raised his eyebrow again and wouldn’t meet my gaze. Ah. “It works however we want it to. I want to show you around.” 

Sherlock huffed again. And suddenly the heated glance was back. 

“And… and I want that.” I was man enough to admit that when my lover wouldn’t stop moving his hips while lounging in a chair.

“So the sources weren’t wrong.” Sherlock grinned totally self satisfied and wouldn’t take his eyes of me this time. 

“No. They weren’t correct per se but they also weren’t completely incorrect.” I couldn’t help but return Sherlock’s smile.

“So?” He raised his eyebrow… that look made him appear even sexier.

“So. Genius. I think I’m about to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” My grin got wider while Sherlock wrinkled his nose. I love that my genius doesn’t seem to get the references the rest of the world would understand instantly.

“What offer?” Ah. Sherlock was interested. It was a heady feeling to have all of his attention. It didn’t happen often but when it did it could leave a person breathless and dizzy.  
I took a step closer to him. I’m sure he had at least read half of my plan in my stance or the way I was tapping my forefinger against my thigh, or something like this.  
I bend down and put my hands on the sides of the chair, caging him in with my body. My nose hovered inches above his.

My voice was low and rough sounding when I spoke and I could see Sherlock’s pupils dilating. I grinned at him. He wasn’t the only observant person in the room.

“I am going to blow your mind, Sherlock.” The downright filthy grin on my face wasn’t hard to interpret. “And as a thank you”, I raised my eyebrows and came even nearer, making Sherlock back up into the chair, “you are going to go to the beach with me. Without any grumbling or remarks.”

Sherlock’s lips curled. “Is that a promise?”  
I smiled and may hands slid up his long arms up to his shoulders. “Isn’t it always?”  
My lover sighed and slid deeper into the chair. 

I followed him down and captured his lips in a heated, passionate kiss that showed him just how much I wanted this.

I pressed my legs between his knees so that he had to spread his thighs. My hand held onto his chin as I tilted his head up to depend and lengthen the kiss.  
I kissed him till he was nothing more than a boneless puddle in the chair. I pulled away and licked my already swollen lips. Sherlock’s full lips looked even more obscene than usual.  
He looked at me out of heavy lidded eyes and opened his legs wider.

“That’s right, love. This was just the beginning.”

My hands slid down his surprisingly muscled chest and stomach before they came to rest on the waistband of his expensive trousers. My eyes were firmly fixed on his as I went to my knees before him. His hips wriggled again in the chair and I clamped my hands on his thigh to keep him still.

“We will play this after my rules, Sherlock.” My voice was quiet and commanding and I heard the low groan that he tried to suppress.

I smirked and let my palms glide up and down his thighs.

“If I want to go slow, torturously slow, I will do that.” This time he groaned out loud. I love hearing this sound out of his throat. The deep vibrations of his voice sent shivers down my spine every time.

“Spread your legs wider for me, Sherlock.”  
My hands pressed against his inner thighs and I slid a bit nearer.

“Open your zipper, Sherlock. Slowly. Very slowly.” The long fingers of his hands did as they were told. I used the opportunity to brush my lips against his pale knuckles, interspersing it with little nips and licks. Showing him that I was as impatient as he was.

“Put your arms on the armrest and don’t move your hands away from them.” I ordered him, still holding his gaze. I knew that he loved to look at me while I was kneeling before him. He would love it even more when my lips were wrapped around his long rosy cock.

“Keep your legs still and spread. And don’t look away from me, Sherlock.”  
He nodded fiercely and bit his lower lip. I wanted to kiss him again bit refrained. He was so sexy when he did what I told him to. These plays were the only times he listened to me and my orders anyway….  
I didn’t know if he was following my orders here because he didn’t do it anyway else or vice versa.  
I just knew that I enjoyed the hell out of it. And so did he.

My fingers slid up his thighs and onto his hips, pulling him a bit towards me, before they reached into his open flap and pulled out already half hard dick.  
My eyes lit up when I felt nothing but skin under my fingers when I let my fingertips trail along every bit of skin I could find. I had guessed correctly. Sherlock wasn’t wearing any underwear. Probably because of these sources he had consulted about what happened on a romantic weekend getaway with one’s lover.  
The thought made me smirk and him roll his eyes.

I took my fingers away immediately much to his chagrin.  
“Eyes fixed on me, Sherlock. You know the rules.” He licked his lips and nodded. Good.

I pulled his now hard cock out of his trousers and pressed the fabric down to his crotch so that his long, slender, perfectly pink cock was before me. I licked my lips and gave in to the impulse to look down on it. Sherlock whimpered low in his throat and my eyes met his again instantly.

“Sorry, love. Couldn’t help myself.” I smiled and finally lowered my head down to his cock. I teased him with hot breath and the line of cool air I blew along his length.

Sherlock groaned and tried to lift his hips up. I held onto them tighter and pressed them down again. I shook my head and then finally, finally, I opened my mouth and let my tongue circle the exposed soft head of his hard cock.

Sherlock moaned and I could see that he wanted to let his head fall back but a little shake of my head kept him from it. That my tongue wriggled along the sensitive spot on the underside of is cock with the motion – well, that was just a really nice side-effect.

I continued to tease him till I saw that his eyelids had gone so heavy that he was barely looking at me anymore. My dark eyes fixed on his light ones I opened my mouth wide and let his length slide between my lips. His eyes popped open again instantly as a deep groan came out of his mouth.

I encouraged him whilst massaging his hips through the thin fabric of Sherlock’s trousers. I loved hearing his noises and set out to bring forth a whole flood of them.  
My lips tightened around his cock and bopped my head up and down. Sherlock moaned and I could see his knuckles turning white out from the corner of my eyes.  
I smirked around his erection and he groaned. Without any warning I began to suck. Fast and hard and this time his eyes did roll back into his head and his black curls sprawled along the back of the chair.  
I stopped instantly.

“Lestrade!” He gasped and whined. I just smirked and waited till his gaze had focussed enough to see me again.  
Then I began the whole game anew. Right from the beginning. His cock slipped from my red lips with a soft noise. I blew against his heated flesh, I circled my tongue, I took him in my mouth and then after a few minutes I began to suck again. My cheeks hollowing out. Sherlock moaned and held onto the chair for dear life at this point but this time he kept his gaze fixed on me, my wonderful genius.

The taste of his arousal and his pre-cum were spreading over my tongue that slithered up and down the underside of his cock. Sherlock groaned again. His breathing was heavy, his mouth open.

My hand slid up his body and two of my fingers found their way between his luscious lips.  
“Suck them.” My voice was even deeper and rougher when I pulled off long enough to speak to him. “Suck them the way you want me to suck you cock, love.”

I didn’t need to tell him twice. When he wrapped his tongue around my fingers I mirrored the movement instantly.  
His eyes widened even more as he keened. His hips rose again and this time I didn’t stop them. I pressed my fingers into his mouth as he pressed his hard cock between my lips.  
My free hand reached down to massage his balls through his pants.

He looked incredible. Totally debouched. His legs spread wide, sucking fast and hard on my darker toned rough fingers. Fully clothed in his fancy attire. His cheeks flushed, his eyes bright and glassy, while he made little mewling noises around my fingers while I matched him suck for suck for circle of his flickering tongue.

I imagined him feasting on my cock like he did on my fingers right now and my erection got so hard it hurt.  
I let go of his balls and massaged my dick through my jeans, but it wasn’t enough. My hands fumbled with the zipper and I pulled my spit slick fingers out of his mouth.

Sherlock groaned and threw his head back, arching against my mouth.

I fumbled with the zipper and let him do it this time. As soon as my dick was free and in my hand I let my teeth graze his length to get his attention back on me.

“I’m going to make you come Sherlock. I’m going to taste you and drink you down.” Sherlock moaned and sighed.  
“I’m going to make you feel so good. When you come down my throat.”  
I licked the cock I held in me hand from bottom to top and down again.

“Give me your hand, Sherlock.” I pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “Here. Lay your fingers down here on my cheek. I’m going to suck you now. And I want you to fuck my mouth while I do. I want you to feel your cock sliding in and out of my mouth. You will feel it. I want you to concentrate on that. And then… then I want you to come for me.”

That was the last thing I said before I did exactly what I told Sherlock what I would do.  
I was still looking at him as I began to suck hard and fast, urging him on to take what he needed while the touch of his hot fingertips against my hollowed cheeks made me moan.

Sherlock’s eyes were impossibly wide. He was panting and his cheeks were even more flushed. He looked delicious.  
I began jacking my own cock in the rhythm of his thrusts into my mouth. I moaned again and Sherlock echoed the sound. Soon the small room was filled from our lustful noises.  
I could feel my balls tightening, the lust pooling low in my stomach just waiting to erupt and flood my body with amazing feelings of lust and satisfaction. Sherlock’s hard erection swelled even further in my mouth as he lifted his hips straight off, his hand grabbing onto the upholstery, while the other pressed against my cheeks.  
I gave one last tug, one last suck and we were both coming. My visions blackened out when I saw the lust on Sherlock’s face and felt my own climax rush through my body leaving me breathless.  
I had to pull off Sherlock’s cock who was still spouting out come, I put my tongue out to collect every delicious drop of it. Sherlock’s lips were still open in a silent scream as he stared at me. While I licked one last stripe over the sensitive head of his cock he suddenly took a deep breath and let it out in one long drawn moan. His body collapsed back into the chair, trembling and twitching while I licked him completely clean and put him back into his trousers.

I looked down at the mess I had made and let out a small laugh. God, that had been fantastic… I sat down on my calves and rubbed my clean hand over my face. 

“Lestrade.” I heard Sherlock whisper and looked up. I smiled at the longing look in his eyes. “You alright, love?” He nodded and gave into the desire to pull me up and kiss me. He loved tasting himself in my mouth.  
We both moaned again when our tongues met and kissed till we needed to gasp for air.  
“Mmm.” 

I bit my lip and stood up. I went into the small bathroom and cleaned my hand and my flaccid cock before I adjusted my clothes and ran a hand through my hair. When I came back into the living room Sherlock was still lounging in the chair looking very satisfied and boneless.

“Come on, Sherlock. We had a deal!” I reminded him.  
He just nodded. “You can’t expect me to move now.” He yawned and pulled his knees up again.

“Sherlock!”

“No.”

“Sherlock!”

Oh God, we were at the same point as we were half an hour ago. I sighed and threw my hands in the air.

“You don’t want to come with me to the beach?” I asked one last time, using the voice, and the eyebrow and the disappointed look but Sherlock didn’t even open his eyes.

Great. Fantastic. 

“I’m going, Sherlock. Either you can come with me or you don’t. I don’t care.”  
I pulled my bag of the floor and walked towards the door.  
I was halfway out already before I turned around one last time.

“Oh, and you know that people are wearing shorts at the beach?” I raised my eyebrow. “That I am going to wear shorts at the beach?”

I had to bite my lip not to laugh out loud when I heard Sherlock scramble up from the chair and almost running after me. “You should have said that in the first place.” He muttered as he walked past me on the steps.

I grinned. Yeah. I could have. But where would have been the fun in that?


End file.
